The Spectator: The One who watches All
by Sonicspeed258
Summary: DISCONTINUED. (WILL POST DIFFERENT STORY AS REPLACEMENT FOR THIS) Disclaimer: This is my original series using Batman as an inspiration. This has no relation to Batman. Darkness. An enemy to most. One boy will take up a mask and use the dark as a weapon to strike fear into the fearless. He will become the Spectator. WARNING: Gore and sensitive subjects are present.
1. Chapter 1

**So this my own original series known as the Spectator. I will upload a chapter every week. WARNING: Gore is present in this series and sensitive subject such as kidnapping is the trope for one of the characters. You have been warned! I didn't want to stay away from this sort of thing just to please everyone. This is how I imagined the story would play out.**

 **Now, I have stated in the disclaimer that this has no relation to Batman. I used the characters from that to create my own. For example, Physiatrist is based off Scarecrow. If you came here for a Batman FanFic, you're going to be disappointed. I do realise that this might go against the idea of FanFiction but I can't be the first to do this. I just want to share my work and hopefully get some feedback if I ever decide to publish this somehow.**

 **Finally, I do want constructive feedback. I plan on using this story somewhere like a game or book. I do appreciate it and I respect the people who don't just say "OMG this is sooo bad kill yourself". Please be civil and help me to create a better story.**

 **Thanks for reading (if you did) and please enjoy. See you at the bottom!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Dark Night

The boy stumbled out of the alleyway, blood covering his hands. He looked back in horror at the two men that lay in the darkness.

Dark hair covered the boy's green eyes. His usually white shirt was covered by blood. Black trousers were masked by mud. His face, while quite bland and normal, had a large range of emotions. Anger, confusion but above all, fear.

Seconds earlier, the boy had witnessed a man come out of the shadows and murder his father. The boy took the knife and killed the murderer with it. The look of fear on the murderer's face was not something that he would forget anytime soon.

The boy made his way to his house, hoping that no one would see him and question why he was drenched in the colour of death. Thankfully, the streets were deserted.

He got into the house and sat down, taking off the stained shirt. His head was hung, resting in his hands at what he had just done and what he had seen. The idea that he had stolen someone's life away, even if they did the same thing, was just so wrong to him. His mind rejected the idea.

* * *

The school bell rang for lunch and the boy slung his bag over his shoulder. He walked out of the classroom and frowned as another student was reading a newspaper.

" _Physiatrist strikes again! Last night, two men were found dead in an alleyway, one with the mark of Physiatrist. The streets are no longer safe."_

The boy sighed as he continued walking. His eyes looked over at a group of students who were laughing at some sort of joke. He wished that he knew how to laugh, but he seemed to have forgotten.

The lunch hall was packed as usual so the boy headed for his tutor room. He sat down and took out his lunch as another group walked in. "So Trinity, what are you doing afterschool?"

The girl known as Trinity sighed. She was a pretty girl with long brown hair and soft brown eyes. "I've told you before, and I'll tell you again, I'm not going to go out with you Harry. I don't like you at all."

"Come on, you know you like me really." Harry grinned. "But I'm getting tired of being rejected all the time so soon you better open up to me or I'll-"

The boy stood up. "Do you have to come in here every time you have a conversation like this?"

Harry looked over. "Well if it isn't Light. How are you doing buddy?"

Light frowned. "Not too well seeming as I can't eat my lunch in peace wherever I go. Also, for the past two weeks, Trinity has told you no. So why don't you open your ears and listen?"

Light saw Trinity smile slightly. Harry's face was like stone. He punched Light across the face who staggered backwards. "Seems I'll have to teach you a lesson in respect."

Light felt a fist get driven into his stomach and he fell to the floor. Harry began kicking him as he struggled to get up.

"Stop!" Trinity got in between them. "Leave him alone, alright!?"

Harry spat at Light before walking off with his friends. Trinity helped Light up and sat him in a chair. "Thanks." Light smiled as he took in deep breaths.

"No, thank you." Trinity smiled back. "I've been getting harassed by him for ages. By the way, I'm sorry about your dad."

"It's alright, we didn't see eye-to-eye all the time so we argued a lot." Light sighed. He looked down at his hands and saw the blood there. "I will miss him though."

"So is your mum coping?" Trinity sat down opposite him. Light looked down. "Oh, sorry…"

"Don't worry about it." Light took out a sketchbook and began finishing a drawing of a mask. Trinity looked at it and shook her head. "I'm making my own character for a book."

"Looks sort of looks like superhero with the design of the suit." Trinity smiled as she stood up. "Well I guess I'll see you around. And seriously, thank you for earlier."

"No problem." Light nodded at her. He watched her go out and smiled. He turned back to his drawing and looked at the mask of red and black.

* * *

School was soon over and Trinity began walking home. She saw Light go towards his bus and smiled. She felt like he could be trusted with a lot. Trinity began walking away from school, not realising someone was following her.

Trinity turned into a quiet country lane that very few people walked along. She very rarely met someone while going along it but that also meant that she could think without interruption.

As she got to the halfway point, someone grabbed her arm and slammed her against the wall. Trinity was stunned and white dots danced in front of her eyes. She closed them to regain her vision and when she did, she opened them to see a group of boys from her school.

"Sorry girl, but there's someone who you owe an apology to." One of the boys said as they dragged her away.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE-" A hand covered her mouth as she was lifted up and carried away.

 _Please, you lot aren't the brightest._ She bit the hand that prevented her speech and lifted her leg up, her boot colliding with one of their groins. The other boy who was holding her pulled back his fist but someone drove his own into his stomach.

Light panted as he stood between Trinity and the group of bullies. "Move on before I call the police."

"Sorry lover boy, but that girl needs to talk to Harry otherwise he's going to go nuts." The boy who got kicked in the groin stood back up. "Trust me, you don't want to see him when he's angry."

"I'm sure I don't, but that doesn't mean you have to basically kidnap this girl." Light regained his breath. "I don't know why no one does this, but ask first and take the answer you get."

The boy gestured to his friends and they began walking off. Light turned to Trinity who smiled. "Thank you so much. That was quite a shock. By the way, why were you stalking me too?"

"I knew they were going to try and get you to speak to Harry and he was going to force you to be with him." Light sighed. "I overheard them in D.T. I don't like to be a stalker but the things they were discussing…" He shuddered.

"Hey, at least they didn't get too far." Trinity moved closer to him. "No offence, but do you have many friends?"

"No."

"Well you have one now." Trinity embraced him. "I'll see you around." She went off towards her house. _He's one weird kid. I guess I feel sorry for him. He's hasn't shown any pain and has helped me twice in one day._ She looked back at Light but he was already gone.

* * *

Light went down into his basement and logged onto his computer. He felt tears fall from his eyes. He sent someone a message.

 _How do I get the training?_

 _It's hard to find, but if you do, you'll be unstoppable._

 _Just tell me._

 _Go to Halward Street tonight._

Light put a microwavable meal in the microwave and waited for it to cook. He then looked at the helmet that lay on the table.

If held by the point, it would look like a tear drop. But in reality, it was to completely cover the back of his head. The front was an open hole which was reserved for a sheet of glass that was coming soon. Another hole was on the bottom with an adjustable size so Light could put it on and then keep it securely on his head.

Light looked at this helmet. His dad had brought it at a car boot sale and was slightly scratched. He began wiping the dust off of it and sighed. "I saved someone from some sort of grief, but can you really expect me to save everyone?"

A knock came from the front door and Light answered it. It was the sheet of red glass he had been waiting for. He thanked the deliverer and went back inside. He got out a blowtorch and began moulding the glass to the helmet. He waited for it to be set and then put it on his head, seeing the world in a red hue. At first, it reminded him of the blood but then he remembered, the world is a cruel place that had more blood touch its stone than darkness during the night.

Light took off the mask. "I will try my best to watch over the world and save them. I will be the One who watches All. I will become the Spectator."

* * *

 **Well that's Chapter 1. I will try to upload a chapter a week. I will say that I have completed this book already so don't expect changes in this one. The next two will have any changes that I think will improve the story. See you next week (if you're there)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the second chapter. Don't have much to say other than to enjoy it and that an important character is introduced here. You'll see what I mean.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Honed to Perfection

Light went to meet with his contact at the corner of Halward Street. It was a side street, a quick way to get from the centre to the outskirts.

Light saw his contact and went over to him. "Well then Deadeye, I see you're still grey as usual."

Deadeye smirked. He was a tall man who was getting old, but wiser with every day that went past. "Look at you. Light's grown up. It's been a while but I see the insults haven't disappeared from your mind."

Light followed Deadeye into a bar. They went downstairs to see a training area. Many people were there, fighting or doing parkour, trying to perfect their own moves. "So are these the lower down people that you've talked about in the past?" Light smiled.

"Everyone has to start somewhere, especially young vigilantes like yourself." Deadeye sighed. "You'll began combat training with me and learn to perfect that Sense of yours."

Light nodded. Ever since he was born, he was gifted with an ability to use his senses to their full potential. He hadn't used them much but if perfected, he would be able to hear someone's thoughts. This ability was called the Sense.

"When do I begin with my stealth training?" Light frowned as he saw a girl unsuccessfully sneak up on a man and get flung to the floor.

"Depends on how well you handle combat." Deadeye pointed to the girl. "She never excelled in combat and as a result, she can't remember where the pressure points of the body are. That is extremely helpful when taking down a big guy."

Light observed the girl. She tried again and managed to grab the guy in front of her. But he easily overpowered her hold and flipped her over his shoulder. The girl rubbed her back as she got up and looked over to Deadeye who nodded.

"So who is that?" Light watched her sit down at a bench and have a drink.

"Her name is Nightingale in here." Deadeye led Light into the training room. "If you want her real name, you'll have to ask her. Similarly, everyone in here will know you as Spectator."

Light and Deadeye went into the fighting circle. Light stood opposite Deadeye and looked confused when Deadeye produced a wooden pole. "So we're doing weapons?"

"Correction, I'm doing weapons." Deadeye smiled. "If you're going to do what I think you're going to do you'll be fighting people with weapons."

Light shrugged. He put his fists up and took in every detail of Deadeye's body. _His left is wide open. But I know him. If I feint left then sweep kick with my left foot, I should be able to catch him off guard._

Light dashed towards Deadeye, feinting with his left, purposely missing and went down low. Deadeye jumped up and brought the pole down on Light's head. Light rolled to the side and quickly went for Deadeye again while he was recovering from the dodge. Light managed to strike Deadeye across the head, making him stumble. Light kicked the pole into the air, grabbed it and used it to sweep Deadeye off his feet, pinning him down with the pole.

Deadeye laughed. "Your father didn't lie. You really are good. You taught this old timer a few new tricks." He got up and patted Light on the back. "You'd better get home and get some rest. Come around when you can, you know where to find me."

Light smiled and patted Deadeye on the shoulder. "I'll look forward to it. Thanks for agreeing to train me."

"Anytime Spectator." Deadeye looked around at the crowd that had gathered. "What? It's rare for me to get knocked on my ass but it does happen." The crowd laughed as Light departed.

"Well then Spectator, I'll be watching you."

* * *

For the next week, Light turned up every day for training. He fought other people from the place, including the best one, Black Skull. Every time, whether the fight took five minutes or an hour, Light always won it. He was eventually moved onto stealth training.

Light had wanted to take on this challenge pacifically. He wanted to be able to attack from the dark, when others didn't know where he was or who was going next, striking fear into the fearless.

He sat down and waited for Nightingale to finish. As soon as she had, he went to have a go. One man was going to wander around a small space, aware that they could get attacked. The challenge was to sneak up on them and take them to their knees.

Light crouched behind a group of boxes. He peeked from behind them and saw the guy looking around for him. Light dashed to another set and focused on listening for the man's position. He threw a small stone before dashing for another cover. The man looked at the source and went over to it. Light crawled up behind him and grabbed him around the neck, increasing pressure until the man felt to his knees.

Light helped him up before sitting back down. "How did you do it?" Nightingale looked at him curiously.

"I used the environment to my advantage." Light drank a bit of his drink.

"Not that, getting him to his knees." Nightingale frowned.

Light sighed. "Well, what you're doing incorrectly is you're not increasing pressure. Also, you should always keep your weight on your back leg to prevent yourself from being flailed around like a ragdoll."

Nightingale smiled slightly. "But the way you held the guy around the neck was completely different to how I do it."

"Well, by crossing the arms at a 90-degree angle, you can lock your arms so if you do flail around, you can keep hold and apply pressure."

Nightingale nodded. "I see…so do you mind if I practice?"

"On me?"

"You won't fling me halfway across the room."

"I guess…" Light turned around and Nightingale stood up. She leapt onto his back and crossed her arms over like he showed her. Light went down on one knee and smiled. "So from here, you have to make sure they can't speak so you apply extra pressure on their windpipe to prevent speech through choking them."

Nightingale frowned. "I probably shouldn't do it to you then." She loosened her grip and was surprised when Light began twisting, trying to separate them. Nightingale restored her grip and remained on Light's back.

Light stopped and patted her arm, telling her to stop. "You shouldn't hesitate, no matter who it is. If you give them a split second to defend themselves, then in their desperation, they will."

Nightingale smiled. "I'll keep that in mind. So then Spectator, you seem to be doing well for yourself."

"I try to please." Light sat back down. "By the way, you can call me Light. It's not my real name but people act like it is."

Nightingale raised an eyebrow. "So do you think revealing your real name will convince me to tell you mine?"

"N-not at all." Light stuttered.

Nightingale laughed softly. "It's fine. My name is Holly. I've been here for six months and I've learned almost nothing until now."

"Holly…" Light smiled. "The name that means beauty."

Holly blushed slightly. "Don't tease me."

"S-sorry."

Holly shook her head, her short blonde hair swaying from side to side as she did. "I'm only messing with you."

Light sighed as he grabbed his bag. "Well, I'd better be going. I need to eat sometime."

"Alright, I'll see you around Light." Holly grinned brightly, her blue eyes reflecting that brightness.

"And you too Holly." Light walked up the staircase to see Deadeye waiting for him with a smirk on his face. "What?"

"I had no idea you were that good with girls." Deadeye's smirk widened. "So when are you going to ask her out?"

"Oh shut up!"

* * *

 **So that's chapter 2. Please leave feedback. I might post the next chapter early because it is a week holiday here. But if you decide to check it out next week there shouldn't be anything important that you miss. See you soon!**

 **(Also, in reply to the request I got earlier last week, I don't think I'll be able to do it. I'll have to research the show, think of a plot, write it and then proof read it before publishing it. It's a bit too much work for me now as I'm going to have an operation. If anyone wants to give me a request, do it in about 6 months when I've recovered from my operation. Thanks for the request though!)**


End file.
